Just In Time
by raybow
Summary: Two girls put through hell, only to come out and find each other, hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I also have another story up, this one is not related to it at all and is strictly faberry, I have no idea how long it shall be. It is A/U, and starts in high school and builds up. Some flashbacks maybe. Just feeling my way in the dark. Thanks :)**

**I do not own Glee. **

****_You can do it Rachel, you are a star, a girl like that shouldn't bug you, even if she...even if she... _Rachel snapped out of her thought and looked up at the girl looking back at her. Hazel eyes shining with tears that Rachel couldn't stand to see. They were only 16, why should this feel so damn tiring? Rachel ignored the eyes of her now enemy, once best friend. Oncce everything. Rachel instead focused on what the tall boy was saying about duets and notes and voices. But Quinn's hazel eyes kept popping up in her mind and she couldn't focus on the tall boy Finn. Finn might be looking at her with a smile because her voice surpassed all others. But Quinn's eyes were still burned into her vision and she could not see anything else.

"Rachel, do you think we should sing the duet?" Finn asked. Finn Hudson, quarterback and exboyfriend to Quinn Fabray. Rachel seethed as she glared at the tall boy.

"No." She said simply, he may have the best voice male vocals but Rachel could not focus on that, all she could think was that this thing once touched the precious cargo that is Quinn Fabray.

"What? But I know you want to win Nationals Rach." Finn frowned and Rachel's brown eyes lit up at the word win. Winning always meant a lot to Rachel Berry, winning the lead in musicals, winning the solo's in glee club. But she had never expected to win something she never tried to win. Then she had lost it just as quickly, making her see gray everywhere she went. Making her forget her nightly ritual. Making her stop the vocal training.

Rachel was all about the music. She was all about being on top. She was a junior in high school and applying early to schools. She was. Now she had stopped. She was sort of lost in a sea of memories and confusion. One year of complete bliss and then IT happened. Rachel shook her head at the memories that threatened to break through her shield. The tears would come with it, and then she would look at Quinn Fabray and break down.

So winning had no affect on her anymore. Not since she had lost the one reason she had to keep going. She lost her will. She lost her Quinn.

If you had talked to Rachel three months ago she never would have said that she could give up so easily. She would have insisted these dreams of hers were for her, and her only. She would have shrugged off the idea that even with out her other half she could not survive fully, thrive the way Rachel Berry should.

Anyone who looked at her knew she was different. She wasn't lecturing the glee club about proper singing or sitting up straight. She wasn't singing loudly in the halls in order to "keep up with the proper vocal training all of the stars have had" and she wasn't dressing like a sexy librarian/school teacher. She was just a girl. She was not THE RACHEL BERRY. She was merely Rachel.

* * *

It made Quinn want to wail out loud when Rachel didn't even look her way. Rachel was wearing all black, her hair was messy, her face pale, her eyes not shining like they used too. You would think that someone had died, in a way someone did, Rachel Berry was no more. Quinn close d her eyes against the tears that threatened to come out. She was a Fabray, and Fabray's stood strong, even when you're father did things that no one knew about, even when your mother had no idea, and even when you were to afraid to speak out against the things that happened.

She had and look what happened, Russell Fabray threw her into a wall and made her back crack. So if she was strong through all that, she could stand strong now, with out Rachel murmuring sweet things into her ear. With out the girl she loved by her side. She would just go home after this glee club session, ignore the whispers from the others, ignore the passes from her exboyfriends, she would go home. She would ignore her mother asking her how her day was out of desparation, out of guilt for missing what had happened for one whole year. Quinn shook her head of the thought of any memory of her father, or of Rachel Berry and listened to Finn Hudson try to convince the best singer in the whole Lima, County to be his duet partner.

Finn Hudson just wanted his hands on that piece of ass. Quinn knew it. He could conquer Rachel and rub it in Quinn's face. He had gotten her, and she never would again. Revenge for cheating on him with her, it had been an accident, over a year ago. Quinn closed her eyes to Finn's annoying voice and the way he put his large hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Luckily Rachel shook him away forcefully and for this Quinn grinned, her feisty little diva was still in that broken shell of a girl. If only Quinn could get close enough again to see what happened, and how she could make it better.


	2. The Memories

_"You don't have to be afraid..." Rachel said, she stepped closer to Quinn._

_"Look Rachel, a lot is happening right now. I just can't deal with something like what you want me to do." Quinn said. She shook her head, her hazel eyes shining with unshed tears. _

_"Quinn..."_

__Quinn snapped out of the flashback and noticed that a small figure was on her left, a certain small teenage girl who was angry and buzzing with that anger. A certain Santana Lopez.

"How is the pretty little barbie doll?" Santana sneered. Her brown eyes shining like dark pools of misery and anger.

"San, I'm not really in the mood for this right now." Quinn muttered as she kept walking down the hall. Her ponytail bouncing slightly as she tried to keep up her happy head captain demeanor.

"You stole my spot, if I was head cheerio I would be...well it doesn't matter...but you fucking stole it like you steal everything because you're damn Quinn Fabray!" Santana hissed angrily, her eyes shining like the devil and her face twitched a little as she kept her pace up with Quinn's.

"Santana it's awarded to the best cheerleader, I got it last year, I got it this year, it's about drive. I-" Quinn was interrupted.

"You have nothing else to do since you lost your little man hands." Santana smirked, her lips forming a tight smile. Quinn stopped in her tracks and stared at Santana with a lost look on her face. "If you were still...busy...with extra curriculars mijah, you would still be the one on the bottom of the pyramid getting sneezed on and with the bony bitch knees in your pretty little back."

"Santana shut the fuck up." Quinn said in her best hbic voice. Her eyes dimming a little as Santana sneered at her.

"Look Quinn, you messed something up for me big time. All I gots now is Puck to fuck on the side you bitch. I just wanted one thing but because you're some freakin perfectionist and need everything you fuckin messed that up." Santana said. Her voice cracked a little as her vulnerable side showed through in that first statement.

"Santana...I really don't have the energy." Quinn whispered. She looked at Santana and Santana shut up.

"Quinn. You need to get over this, it's been three months. You might need this to focus. I probably shouldn't be such a bitch I just wanted to impress Britts. I mean, you have it all. You are beautiful and you just have that spark." Santana looked down at her feet and blushed. Quinn smiled weakly.

"S, you have more spark than me and trust me, B loves you so much...just stop being such a bitch." Quinn offered a kind smile before turning into her classroom and leaving Santana speechless.

* * *

She just stared at her pencil as Quinn walked in the room and took the seat behind her, careful not to look at her. Rachel did not try to catch a whiff of Quinn's perfume. She did not attempt to grab at the short little skirt and make Quinn giggle. She just stared at her pencil. A pink pencil. Pink was her favorite color, maybe.

"Hey blondie." Puck muttered at Quinn. Rachel stiffened, and cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing later tonight?"

"Going home." Was Quinn's curt reply. Rachel let out a little sigh of relief but then remembered that it was none of her business what happened with Quinn now.

"Aw come on Quinn...let's go somewhere and talk. I know you need it..." Puck said in a pleading tone.

"Puck, I don't." Quinn said angrily. Rachel felt her heart skip a beat.

"Q, you do. You need something to loosen you up." Puck said sternly. Quinn slapped his arm and giggled. Rachel felt her heart break a little at what was going on. She sort of wished that Quinn would miss her just as much as she missed Quinn.

"Puck shut up, but okay." Quinn smiled at him.

When the class ended and Quinn was the first out of the room avoiding Rachel, or Rachel avoiding her, Rachel grabbed Puck and turned him to her.

He peered down at her with a furrowed brow. "Yeah Jew Princess?"

"I believe you are currently seeing Lauren, aren't you Noah?" Rachel asked. Her frown prominent on her small face.

"Yeah, well sort of. I mean she isn't official but it's not like I'm seeing other people. Just that big beautiful heart." Puck's face got a little dreamy and Rachel stood there nauseated. She could never have that.

"But then why are you seeing Ms. Fabray later?" Rachel squeaked out. Puck's face clouded over a little.

"Funny how you ask about her now Rachel." Puck said in a low tone. He raised one eyebrow and shook his head. "You should have asked questions like this three months ago."

"I...Puck. I, you don't get it. It was personal. I have things to worry about too." Rachel shook her head. "She did things too."

"She left her boyfriend for you Rachel. She had a hard year. She may have left but she would have come back." Puck muttered.

"Just becareful you overzealous manwhore." Rachel whispered. Her eyes gleaming after the very un Rachel like comment.

"Rach you need to back off." Puck muttered. He brushed past Rachel and walked out the door leaving her stunned and a little hurt.

* * *

Quinn sat in Puck's room looking around. She frowned as he handed her a glass of wine. "Just take it Q, it'll loosen you up for what needs to be done." Puck said. Quinn took it and sipped it.

"Cheap." She muttered as the horrible taste slid down her throat. She took another sip anyway and Puck sat down beside her not drinking any of his wine.

"Alright Q, lets get started." Puck said quickly. He put his hand on her shoulder and brushed some loose hair behind her ear. Quinn blushed and shook her head.

"Puck, I thought I was ready but I just can't." She said moving away from his gentle touch.

"Q, you need this, it's been three fucking months." Puck said. He watched her gulp down the whole glass of wine and make a face.

"I am allowed to do these things at my own fucking pace Noah." Quinn snapped. Her hazel eyes shining with tears.

"No you do it now or else so help me the God I do not believe in I will force you!" Puck snapped back he stood up and moved to Quinn.

"Noah, I'm just not ready to talk about what happened. Not anymore." Quinn whispered as Puck led her back to his bed.

"I will tell Rachel we fucked if you don't. She's all to ready to believe that is what we are doing right this minute." Puck bluffed.

"You wouldn't hurt your jewish princess like that." Quinn smiled softly.

"Ugh," Puck shook his head, "You still need to talk it over Q."

Quinn nodded. Her lips pursed. She started talking.

* * *

_beginning of sophomore year for Q.F._

_Her mother had announced she was leaving Russell Fabray and was working on moving out. But over the course of this he had resorted to tricks, evil tricks that made Judie (her mom) crack under the pressure. He would throw things at her and in the worst moments Quinn could hear him actually raping her mother. _

_She was only 15 and had no idea what to do. She heard it every night, her mom begging, and then giving in because of her father's size and intimidation. Her hot tears ran down her face, her mother did this so it wouldn't be her, her mother did this because she was scared. _

_Quinn ran to her room and crawled under the covers in her cheerios uniform and waited for the familiar noises that would come from her parent's room. She covered up her ears and let the tears flow. No one knew this. If they did who knows what would happen...but should she tell someone? It was to much for her to think about right now. It was to much in general. The stress of him taking their money, forcing them to do things, and the temper that went with anything that went wrong. Quinn grimaced as she couldn't block out the noise. The noise. It was mid October. She did not know that life could get better, right now it was a fifteen year old girl stuck listening to her mother get tortured and watching the one man she looked up too prove that trust was stupid to have for anyone, never trust adults. _

**a/n I hope you like this chapter...I know it has some dark things for poor Quinn...and I just would like to say it is personal to me. I made it like this because I want to write something with substance and something that I could relate too. I hope you enjoy it and if you don't I have another fic with a whole lot more fluff...go ahead and look it up on my profile...(so using this to promote another fic!) or read Should Have Asked for Directions by Dylan Hart...such an amazing fanfic and the best ever, I'll be is good too...sorry I am going to quit. **

**Review or pm me if you want to give ideas...I take them. **

**follow me on tumblr for some faberry goodness... or just to get to me about these fanfictions...or to you know...recommend some brittana and faberry fanfictions...I am in a withdrawal... :) **


	3. The things

Quinn woke up and looked around her small room. She had moved to an apartment with her mother, and her father was still in that huge house where all her things were located. Quinn grimaced, her back hurt like Hell as she sat up and looked down at her bed. Cheap bunky board things with wood sticking out of it, it dug into her back every night.

"MOM ARE YOU AWAKE?" Quinn yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice raw from shouting the night before.

"Quinn shut up." Said a voice from across the hall. Quinn frowned and walked out of her room to see her mother in the bathroom, hair askew and make up running, "I went out last night, and then passed out, I'm getting ready for work right now Q." Her mom said in a tired voice.

"You just can't go back to sleeping." Quinn muttered. Her hazel eyes searched her mother's face. Her mother smiled sadly.

"I won't. I promise."

"Okay Mom. I have to go get my uniform on though, did Dad send you my monthly allowance or whatever it is?" Quinn asked, she needed the money for lunch.

"Yeah." Her mom said, she stared at her own reflection. Judy hated that she still needed Russell's help to support her daughter, but then again he should be. He paid his child support and sent money in cash for Quinn each month. "It's on the counter, still in the envelope."

"Thanks Mom." Quinn ran her hand through her blond hair and wandered back to her room where she dug out her cheerio's uniform and scanned the floor for her hair tie.

She found a purple one and held her uniform in her hand, it wasn't freshly washed like it should be, because they didn't have the money for the laundry mat. Her father might have sent enough money for her to go the laundry mat and wash her uniforms, this was the second day she had to wear it. She made her way to the bathroom and watched as her mom scooted out, and stared at her. "Seriously Q, this cheerleading is costly."

"It'll get me a scholarship to school." Quinn said coldly, she slammed the bathroom door and turned to her reflection. Her hazel eyes were the same shade of hazel that was the beautiful color many people were jealous of. Her nose, petite and fake, she regretted that a little, getting rid of her former self. But she focused on her hair, growing in dark, her roots just barely noticable. Good thing her father's money came in, she could buy some hair dye and be blond again. She had no time for a job with her cheerleading, glee club, and trying to keep up her grades. Not to mention taking care of her mother. She rolled her eyes and started the shower, ready to get in.

* * *

Rachel sat at the kitchen table as Hiram Berry set down a plate of vegan waffles in front of her. "How is my baby Berry?" He asked in a soft voice. Rachel sighed.

"Daddy, I'm perfectly fine. I just was wondering about Noah, what he was up to yesterday, I worry that he might be cheating on his latest girlfriend who is a sweet girl." Rachel said carefully, not revealing it was actually Quinn she worried about.

"You're worried about Noah? I thought you two didn't really talk that much." Hiram said in a confused tone. He sat down across from his daughter who just shook her head.

"Well actually I worry about everyone." Rachel said, she looked at her plate and took small bites.

"You worry to much." Leroy boomed as he joined his small family, he smiled sweetly at his only child and dug in to the vegan waffles happily.

"I suppose Daddy," Rachel grinned emptily and slowly ate her breakfast.

Rachel wasn't in the mood to eat, she needed to see Quinn's face, she needed to see Quinn's smile, but Quinn had left her and so now she was alone. Finn was an option, but that tall oaf creeped her out the way he stared at her chest when she wore those tight sweaters. She shook her head to shake the feeling off and her dad's watched her sadly, knowing what she might be thinking about.

* * *

Quinn walked into school, her hips swinging in her uniform and her eyes narrowed. She wasn't narrowing her eyes to appear bitchy, she had lost all urges to put up such a facade. Her eyes were narrowed because she was bitchy. She felt bitchy, her dad had left a letter begging her to stay with him this weekend, the thought made her shudder. The thought of what he did to her and her mother, never getting caught or legally punished for the threats he had put upon the two women. She shuddered again and almost bumped into a scared freshman.

"S-ss-orry Quinn!" said the small voice.

"Oh, it's okay." Quinn muttered. She frowned at the freshman and kept going, the freshman gawked, he had heard things about the girl that bumped into him and he shook his head.

Quinn kept walking, lost in her own thoughts, and not paying attention to Rachel who was watching her. Rachel stood by Quinn's locker and took a deep breath.

"Quinn?" She asked. Quinn looked up.

"Rachel?" Quinn grinned with out thinking and pulled the small girl into a hug. Rachel squealed and Quinn let her go.

"I see that was enthusiastic of you, considering our history." Rachel said in a tight lipped voice.

"Rachel, how many times do I need to-"

"No, listen, why would you do that to Lauren and Puck?" Rachel put her hand up, her brown eyes peering into hazel.

"I'm sorry?" Quinn cocked her head to the side and peered down at her ex girlfriend.

"You know very well what I am talking about." Rachel scolded.

"Puck went to talk to me, we didn't hook up." Quinn said. "But besides that, how are you? I miss you,"

"Quinn stop." Rachel muttered. She walked away, her heart racing, and couldn't bring herself to turn around and see Quinn's face.

Which is a good thing. Quinn watched Rachel with sad eyes, her heart sunk down to her knees, and she instantly regretted ever leaving Rachel. Quinn felt her eyes tearing up but quickly wiped at her eyes, she couldn't cry now, not in school. Not before class. She looked at her reflection, her pretty face had red eyes, and a red nose. "Fuck." Quinn muttered, her eyes dropped and she slammed her locker and walked to class.

* * *

_SOPHOMORE YEAR...QUINN AND RACHEL_

_Rachel stood by Quinn's locker, grinning, "I missed you this weekend, how are you?" she said in a cheery voice. _

_"I missed you." Quinn said with a small smile, but her eyes looked far away. _

_"I hope so. I have a schedule for you of my week and when I am free to hang out, because you seem so busy, I figured you could figure out your schedule also and we could see each other." Rachel smiled at her girlfriend, who looked beautiful in her cheerio's uniform. _

_"Rachel, I can't, my mom needs me." Quinn said. She had revealed the night before her parent's were divorcing. _

_"I can help." Rachel said. _

_"No." Quinn panicked, she could not have her little Berry in that house, around her father, and around the fighting. _

_"Well okay," Rachel said in a hurt voice, "I should get going, I love you..." Rachel slowly backed away from her girlfriend. _

_"I love you Rachel." Quinn stepped forward and pulled her girlfriend into a hug, soaking up the warmth and feeling happy, truly happy, her missing pieces coming together in this one embrace. _

* * *

**A/N I hope you like this chapter, I know it's kind of slow, but this story means a lot to me so I need to think about how to proceed. I also feel the need to say that even though this resembles my life in a close way, my father is not at all like the man portrayed in this fanfiction. He is a sweet man who has helped me in many ways. **

**So review, and thanks for all the follows I got, this is amazing. :) **


	4. Falling Apart at the Seams

Quinn squirmed in her seat, her eyes barely open, she was tired. After the night before, staying up and waiting for her mother to get home, she felt like shit. She had been very slow in Cheerio's practice and Coach Sue had hounded her about it, threatening to kick her off of the squad. Quinn had tried her best to keep up with the choreography that Brittany was teaching them, but in the end had made an excuse to leave the practice early, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Q, we need to partner up. Mr. Schue said my grade needs to raise and he won't let me be with Santana because he says we distract each other. Which we do because of our sweet lady kisses." Brittany's voice rang through the fog in her brain and she turned to see the other girl staring at her with those expressionless blue eyes.

"Alright Brittany, just sit down...what is the project?" Spanish class was not her best class but it was okay because she was doing alright.

The two girls discussed the project and then the bell rang.

* * *

At home that afternoon Quinn lay curled up on her couch, waiting for her mother to walk through the door. Her mom wasn't answering her phone and this was not the first time her mom had been out all night only to return the next afternoon when Quinn got out of school.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Called Judy's voice. She waltzed into the living room and threw a bag down, "and mama brought pizza!"

"With what money?" Quinn croaked. She had thought her mother was broke. Her stomach did flips as her mom grew eerily silent.

"I borrowed some your dad sent you honey." She said quickly, Judy opened the bag and took out frozen pizza.

"Why? I need that to keep up with my cheerleading and my glee club and lunch!" Quinn cried as she jumped up.

"Listen here, I'll pay you back when I get paid this week, it's no big deal. Pack a lunch!" Judy snapped as she flinched away from her daughter's tears.

"Mom! I need that money! I need to go do laundry for clean uniforms, I need it!" Quinn shouted.

"Wear something else for a change. Get a job." Her mom sneered. Judy sat down on the couch, "If you want to eat you better make that pizza."

"I HAVE TO WEAR THE UNIFORM OR I GET KICKED OFF THE SQUAD!" Quinn cried out. Her hazel eyes swimming with tears.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, it costs me to much money right now anyway Quinn."

"Mom that's my ticket out of here!" Quinn felt her heart race as she stared at her mother.

"Grades can be a factor to Lucille." Her mother said coldly, she glanced over at her daughter and felt a pang of guilt, her daughter had tears streaming down her small face and she was shaking.

"Mom..." Quinn's voice was dead. She turned away and walked to her room. She turned her light on and walked straight to her bed...she collapsed on it, and stared at the light above her head. She knew this was it, she would be like her mom, stuck here forever.

Her phone rang. "Hello."

"Quinn?" Rachel said on the other line.

"Rachel?" Quinn sat up, feeling a pang of happiness despite herself.

"Yes, you seemed so off in school today and Santana found me and informed me that you left Cheerio's early, and you never made it to Glee...I am worried." Rachel sounded business like.

"Worried about us winning nationals Berry?" Quinn sneered into the phone, anger surging through her body as she gripped the phone.

"Quinn. I'm worried about you." Rachel whispered.

"Well gee thanks. Well I'll have more time for glee. I have to quit the squad." Her voice shook as she spit out the words.

"But that is your life, you made that squad!" Rachel said into the phone.

"Mom spent my money...and I can't afford it. If I don't wear my uniform I get kicked off." Quinn said, she would never say this to many people. But Rachel would understand in some weird way.

"Quinn...do you need to do laundry?" Rachel said softly...

"I, well, Rachel..." Quinn said slowly.

"Sam does his laundry here too." She said happily. "He brings over a baked good that is vegan friendly or lets me give him singing lessons so he can do his laundry here."

"You want me to do laundry with the new kid in glee?" Quinn asked disbelievingly, "I also do not need your help."

"Yes I am asking you to because he is nice and you need to stay in Cheerio's okay?" Rachel said in a firm voice.

"Why?"

"To keep glee club up there. I don't want to be teased. So come here now and bring laundry. Dinner is waiting." Rachel said into the phone, Quinn felt happier.

" Okay..." Quinn got up and ran around the room, grabbing her uniforms, some clothes, and stuffing them in a bag. She put her hair into a messy bun and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall to see her mom sitting on the couch crying.

"Quinnie are you leaving?" Her mom asked.

"I have somewhere to wash my uniforms." Quinn said shortly, "I'm staying for dinner." Before her mom could try to interrogate her, she rushed out of the apartment and ran to Rachel's.

* * *

With a clean uniform and her hair in a pony tail the next day at school Quinn walked down the hall looking happy. She smiled at Santana who was staring at her.

"Is it time to admit you're not naturally a blond?" Santana asked.

"What?" Quinn put her hand to her head and remembered, her roots...

"That is darker than me Q, what's up...?" Santana muttered, her eyes lit up with curiousity.

"I just haven't made it to the salon S." Quinn said nonchalantly.

"Busy with the church and things, not to mention mom needs help around the house. Being a good daughter." Quinn smiled a wholesome smile and Santana blinked at her...

"Oh yeah, the perfect little Christian." Santana smirked.

If only Santana knew what helping meant...why she couldn't go to the salon...Quinn shook her head, "No need to joke Santana."

"Quinn calm the fuck down." Santana looped an arm through Quinn's. "I understand your parents just divorced and your out of it, but you better snap back into it. Or else Coach Sue will boot you off, even if you are the driving force mijah, I'm just warning you."

"I can't talk now." Quinn broke away from her old friend and ran down the hall, feeling dizzy. She couldn't lose her place on the squad, it could cost her her future.

She walked down the hall, fearing the disasters that were ahead. She feared a lot these days, her mom would stay out all night and be out with a man who was irresponsible and had kids of his own. Sometimes her mother would even spend the whole weekend with this family, never bringing Quinn along, it made her feel like shit, being left out and everything. She walked into a bathroom and shut the door and locked it.

"You are such an idiot." She said to her reflection, the blond hair was indeed growing out, and was noticable. Her uniform wasn't ironed like it should be. Her eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles underneath from lack of sleep. "Lucy should never have left because only Quinn could fuck up like this." She sneered at herself. She felt her tears forming and choked back a sob, she turned away from the mirror and looked at the wall. "I just wanted to be perfect for them..."


End file.
